


I Am What?

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Firestar - Freeform, Lisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek's condition worries Soran.</p><p>Written by Lisa (Firestar).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am What?

Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing the universe for a while. This is a fan fiction and not intended for sale or profit.

Summary: Sarek's condition worries Soran.

Rating: Pg-13

Archive: Selek if you want it anyone else just let me know where.

 

By: FireStar AKA Lisa

I Am What?

Soran found the Ambassador to the Federation meditating. This was not an unusual event as the conference had been especially long and difficult. The Ambassador had seemed pensive and easily distracted of late. Soran was concerned to the reason why? His long time friend seemed to be overly emotional lately. It was not something Soran had ever expected to see. Sarek had one of the most ordered and logical minds on all of Vulcan. He had been a renowned computer programmer from the age of twelve and his mind often found solutions to problems and events that would elude diplomats that are even more experienced. Now however he was impatient and almost rude. Had Soran known it was impossible he would have sworn his old friend was in the Plak Tow fever after a Pon Farr.

Soran watched as Sarek seemed to be moving through the ancient forms. It was not the quiet reflection he had expected to find.

"Shal'ie you are needed in the conference room. Dinner will soon start."

Sarek sighed. "Do they have any chocolate ice cream?"

Soran brow rose.

"I find that I am craving ice cream." Sarek said, "I assume that the craving is coming from Amanda."

Soran took a deep and relived breath. Of course it all made perfect sense now. Sarek was getting emotional feedback from his human wife. Her emotions were high and rampant during her pregnancy and it was affecting her mate. Sarek was getting an emotional high and he was sharing her unusual cravings.

Just then, Sarek turned and ran out. Amanda this is not a good thing. Sarek sent.

 

Amanda took a bite of her chocolate ice cream. Sarek it is only fair. I am sharing my hunger for the ice cream. She giggled. He is your son too.

Men are not supposed to get morning sickness. Especially not at 2 pm when they are supposed to be negotiating with the Cardasians. I am looking weak and foolish.

 

Sarek, how was I to know this was going to happen. It is not my fault you are an old worrywart. You said you wanted to be involved. Losing his lunch Sarek sent. Not like this!

Soran brought him a bucket and a clean cloth. He repressed a smile as he recalled his wife is transferring some of her discomfort. Maybe humans and Vulcans really were a lot alike. At least the females making the men ill. Then again, they did have a point. It was logical to share the pain as well as the pleasure.

Sarek recalled Amanda has shocked words not a month ago..

"I am What?"

Sarek cleaned up and decided it was a mutual project both had to share. Even if he found the idea distasteful.

Sarek for the first time understood John Grayson's remarks.

"Thank God, I never had to say those words. I know the race would end if men had to say this. After all we could never take being pregnant. So thank God I never had to say - "I Am What?"

The End


End file.
